Une vie de l'intérieur
by Tenshia
Summary: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes…. Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base. Tokio Hotel
1. Prologue

Titre:

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: génénral/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

Une vie de l'intérieur

Prologue:

Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, j'ai 25 ans, je suis marié à une femme extraordinaire et j'ai deux enfants, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille.

Il y a quelques années, j'étais chanteur et leader d'un groupe de rock connu dans le monde entier. J'avais tout pour moi: le succès, l'argent, l'amitié et l'amour de toutes mes fans. Comment j'en suis arrivé à ce que je suis aujourd'hui?

Voici mon histoire, une partie de ma vie.

* * *

Ce chapitre est exceptionellement court. Ceci dit tous le schapitres de cette fic sont courts mais pas autant que celui la

Reviews s'il vous plaît je ne mettrais de suite que si ce prologue vous inspire... (quoique...)


	2. Introduction

Titre:

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

Introduction:

Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz et je viens d'avoir 18 ans, l'âge de la liberté. Tant attendue par Tom, mon jumeau, et moi.

Ce soir là, le 1er Septembre 2007, nous étions à l'Indochine, un bar un peu spécial puisqu'il s'agit d'un bar glacé, pour fêter notre anniversaire.

-"Hey Tom! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es majeur et libre?" demanda Andreas notre meilleur ami.

-"Je vais pouvoir aller en boîte, comme je veux et dans les bars à strip tease!" plaisanta mon frère

-"Et toi Bill?"

-"Je vais pouvoir vivre comme je l'entends et en plus avoir de comptes à rendre à personne!"

Ainsi commença ma longue descente aux enfers, lorsque David, notre manager nous annonça:

-"les jeunes, vous êtes majeurs maintenant et vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour gérer vous même votre carrière!"

Nous étions déjà connus dans toute l'Europe et même en Orient.

Tout d'abord l'idée m'enchanta, j'allais enfin pouvoir gérer notre travail et ne plus subir la pression des producteurs, j'allais pouvoir faire ce que je voulais et ce que je croyais bon pour notre groupe.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas idée de la tâche que cela représentait, négocier des contrats, prévoir des dates de tournée, gérer les rendez vous: journaux, radios, télé.

Je devais gérer tout ça en plus de nos répèt' et de l'enregistrement des nouvelles chansons que j'écrivais.

Toutes ces tâches auraient pu être confiées à des tierces personnes mais pour moi il en était pas question, j'étais bien trop fier de montrer aux "adultes" que je pouvais tout gérer.


	3. Première décision

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

Chapitre 1: Première décision

Et effectivement j'y arrivais, j'arrivais à tout gérer, j'avais un emploi du temps pire que celui d'un ministre à tel point que Tom s'inquiétait pour moi.

Contrairement à lui, j'étais quelqu'un de fragile. Mais je tenais bon et pris ma première grande décision: nous exporter aux USA mais en allemand. C'était un risque à prendre, l'allemand n'était pas populaire dans le milieu de la musique. Mais c'était notre langue et je voulais chanter uniquement en allemand.

A mon grand soulagement, notre maison de disques là bas fit du bon boulot et notre musique fut accueilli à bras ouverts.

Passages TV, récompenses, passages radios, tous les journaux s'arrachaient l'exclusivité de nos interviews.

Un défi de plus pour moi: gérer notre carrière européenne et notre carrière américaine. Très vite apparut la nécessité d'avoir un pied à terre aux States.

Ma vie se résumait à des allers retours entre les Etats Unis et l'Europe. Je devais gérer l'image du groupe, en tant que leader je devais me montrer impeccable, j'avais toutes les responsabilités.

Bientôt mes nuits de sommeil ne durèrent plus que quelques heures et le fond de teint en quantité ne suffisait plus pour cacher les énormes cernes que j'avais sous les yeux.

La fatigue et le stress augmentèrent. Mon moral s'en ressentait et le travail que je fournissais pour l'écriture et le chant s'en trouvait rabaissé.

* * *

Chapitre 1 spécialement pour Koibi Pour toi ma plus grande fan, pour tes comms qui me vont droit au coeur!

Reviews pleaseeee


	4. Deuxième décision

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

Chapitre 2: Deuxième décision

A présent, je ne tenais que sur les nerfs, me montrant en forme et souriant devant les journalistes. Mais en dehors j'étais l'ombre de moi même, je n'avais pas une minute à moi, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Les disputes avec le groupe devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Tom me suppliait de me reposer, d eme calmer. Il disait que ma santé importait plus que le succès du groupe.

Or à ce moment là, trois ans avaient passé, trois ans de dur labeur pour moi. Nous étions en passe d'être les premiers dans tous les classements mondiaux, notre succès était retentissant, tout le monde s'arrachaient le groupe "Tokio Hotel". Tout cela était possible grâce au travail que j'avais fourni, me privant de sommeil le plus souvent afin de boucler toutes les échéances, me privant de nourriture parfois.

Et voilà que mon frère me demandait d'arrêter alors que notre plus grand rêve se réalisait enfin. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je giflas violemment Tom qui manqua de tomber sous la puissance de mon coup et sortis du studio en courant.

Tom avait raison j'étais à bout mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, m'avouer que je pouvais être faible et que j'avais besoin d'aide. Encore cette fichue fierté!

Je courrais droit devant moi ne sachant pas où j'allais et je finis par m'écrouler mort de fatigue sur un banc de Central Park.

La tête me tournait, je n'avais ni dormi, ni mangé depuis la veille, trop occupé à régler les derniers rendez vous et les derniers détails du nouvel album.

Mon regard se voilà alors que je distinguais à peine une silhouette s'approcher de moi

-"Tom" dis je faiblement avant de m'évanouir

-"Hey vieux! Ça va?" Je repris connaissance avec difficulté, j'étais toujours sur le banc, un jeune était assis à côté de moi, il devait avoir mon âge, dans les 21 ans environ.

-"Oui c'est rien, la fatigue"

-"Hey! Je te reconnais toi! T'es Bill Kaulitz, tu chantes dans un groupe de rock allemand!"

Je souris faiblement

-"Oui c'est moi"

-"Qu'est ce que tu fous là? La rumeur dit que tu sors jamais du studio et que tu bosses tout le temps entre ici et l'Europe"

L'Europe…. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'on était pas retournés chez nous.

-"La rumeur a raison, mais là je n'en peux plus"

Je repensa à Tom et mes larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues. J'avais giflé mon frère, la personne que j'estimais le plus au monde et qui avait toujours été là pendant mes nuits de travail, m'apportant des carafes de café pour que je tienne le coup. Je me rendais maintenant compte qu'il avait toujours été présent, toujours pour moi .Et moi pour seul remerciement, je l'avais giflé, moi qui n'avait jamais porté la main sur quelqu'un j'avais frappé mon frère.

C'en était trop pour le garçon fragile que j'étais à ce moment là. Je m'écroulas en pleurs dans les bras de cet inconnu.

-"Hey là! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe!"

Je lui expliquas tout de A à Z, de mes 18 ans à aujourd'hui, le poids des responsabilités qui pesait sur moi ainsi que mon épuisement physique et moral.

-"J'ai quelque chose pour toi, viens suis moi."

Je me laissais entraîner par ce type que je ne connaissais même pas. Il m'emmena dans une espèce de cave.

-"Bienvenue chez moi"

Puis disant cela il se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit une seringue.

-"Voilà ce qu'il te faut, tu te sentiras mieux après"

-"De la drogue? Il n'en est pas question!"

-"Ecoute, c'est ça ou bien tu te tueras à la tâche. Regarde toi, tu es maigre comme un clou et tu ne tiens plus debout! Ce truc va te donner un coup de fouet et te feras oublier tes soucis, c'est un nouveau produit, très efficace"

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison. Je pris alors ma deuxième grande décision en m'enfonçant l'aiguille dans le bras.

Une sensation de bien être m'envahit instantanément et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'endormis comme une masse ne me réveillant que tard dans la journée le lendemain.

Je ne reconnus pas immédiatement l'endroit où j'étais puis je me souvins du type, de la cave et de la seringue. A présent j'étais au top de ma forme, comme si une énergie toute nouvelle s'était répandue en moi.

Me promettant de ne plus jamais toucher à une seringue de ma vie je retournas au studio. Tom, Georg et Gustav m'y attendait.

-"Bonjour frangin, bien dormi?"

J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Tom me souriait et il n'y avait aucune ironie dans la voix, il ne m'en voulait pas!

Je le pris dans mes bras

-"Oh Tom, je suis désolé, je.. j'aurais pas du.. Excuse moi… Alors que tu est si prévenant avec moi.. Je …"

-"Pas grave, c'est oublié"

J'avais vraiment un frère formidable!

-"Bill, la maison de disques a appelé 3 fois, ils veulent la confirmation pour la tournée et apparemment il y aurait un problème pour une salle. Georg venait de me ramener brusquement à la réalité, je me détachas avec regret des bras de mon frère et me remit au travail avec acharnement, exploitant cette nouvelle énergie qui m'emplissait.


	5. La Spirale

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

Chapitre 3: La spirale

Je recommença à travailler comme je l'avais toujours fait, me sentant invincible. Je ne m'épargnais pas à la tâche.

Bientôt la fatigue se fit sentir d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu amenant avec elle son lot de stress. Les disputes reprirent de plus belle, tout redevenait comme avant, comme avant cette seringue.

J'avais besoin de ce truc, de cette drogue, elle me manquait.

Un soir bien que j'avais essayé de résister à cet appel de mon corps je n'en puis plus et repartit voir mon dealer. Ca y est la vérité m'éclata en plaine figure, j'étais dépendant de cette merde qui me redonnait tant d'énergie à chaque fois.

Bientôt je ne dormis plus, ne tenant que grâce aux piqûres qui étaient maintenant hebdomadaires. Tom avait abandonné toute tentative de dissuasion. J'avais perdu mon frère et cela me rendit fou. Je me plongeas dans le travail écrivant alors les plus beaux textes que j'eus jamais fait, écrivant sans cesse de nouvelles chansons, enchaînant les rendez vous avec le groupe et les répèt'.

Je travaillais pour oublier, oublier les responsabilités et la dégradation de ma relation avec mon jumeau.

La drogue était nécessaire chaque jour maintenant, le travail ne me permettait plus d'oublier ces disputes chroniques avec le groupe mais surtout avec mon frère et tout le mal que cela me faisait de l'entendre me cracher les pires insultes à la figure. La drogue, elle, elle me faisait tout oublier.

Après le sommeil c'est la nourriture que je mis de côté. Je ne mangeais plus, les effets secondaires de la drogue étaient dévastateurs: la faim m'avait quitté en même temps que la fatigue.

A présent ma vie se résumait à écrire des nouvelles chansons, à remplir l'agenda du groupe de rendez vous, de dates de concerts et à me piquer jusqu'à ce jour où je fus démasqué

"BILL KAULITZ, LE CELEBRE CHANTEUR ALLEMAND SE DROGUE"

Ce gros titre accompagné d'une photo de moi en train de me piquer ornait la Une d'un célèbre magazine américain.

Comment était ce possible? Avait été imprudent? Je ne le savais pas et pire encore! Je n'en avais rien à faire! La drogue était elle puissante au point de m'ôter toutes sensibilité? Tout jugement?

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, nos ventes dégringolaient et les fans disparaissaient petit à petit, déçues de voir que nous n'étions pas les mecs parfaits qu'elles pensaient. Les villes appelaient pour annuler nos concerts. Le groupe fut montré du doigt dans toute l'Amérique qui nous abandonna bien vite.


	6. La délivrance

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

Chapitre 4: La délivrance

Notre maison de disques américaine nous mit à la porte. Je pris peur, on devait retourner en Europe et étouffer cette affaire sans quoi c'en était fini de Tokio Hotel.

Voilà plus de 10 mois que nous n'étions pas retourné en Europe, j'appelas David en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne nous abandonne pas lui aussi.

-"Bill? Revenez en Europe, l'Amérique vous a abandonné mais vos fans de la première heure sont toujours là, elles croient en vous et moi aussi" puis il raccrocha.

Ainsi l'Europe était au courant de la situation…

Nous sommes définitivement rentrés en Europe, David nous accueillit à bras ouverts et me proposa de m'aider à gérer le groupe.

Je mis enfin ma fierté de côté , je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, j'acceptas donc l'offre de mon manager.

Remonter la pente fut difficile pour le groupe néanmoins nous avions autant de succès qu'à nos débuts. Je voyais bien que les fans étaient moins présentes devant les hôtels et nous remplissions moins vite les salles, c'était comme avant, comme au début de Tokio Hotel.

Quant à moi j'étais encore en bas de la pente, cette foutue drogue me manquait et même si Tom était plus présent maintenant, j'étais loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Mon corps, habitué à la drogue était complètement déglingué.

Il me fallait de l'aide et vite, sans quoi je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire.

Ce jour là nous étions à Paris pour la promo d'un DVD. En sortant de l'hôtel je remarquas tout de suite que les fans présentes étaient celles qui nous suivait depuis Schrei. Celles qui avaient toujours été là peu importe nos erreurs, et je la vis, cette aide si précieuse qui me permettrait enfin de remonter la pente.

-"Bonjour! Comment t'appelles tu?" c'était la première fois depuis des années que je pouvais m'adresser à une fan sans prendre le risque de me faire arracher des vêtement ou tirer les cheveux. Déjà ça, ça me faisait du bien.

-"Elisïa"

Je saisis alors la photo qu'elle voulait que je signe et marqua mon numéro de portable au dos

-"Elisïa, appelle moi,je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi"

Pourquoi cette réaction? Cette impulsion soudaine de lui donner mon numéro à elle et pas une autre? Je ne savais pas.

Toujours est il qu'elle ne fut pas surprise ou étonnée, elle me sourit simplement.


	7. Epilogue 1

Titre:

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

Epilogue:

Retour au présent

-"Bill! Mon amour! A table! Les enfants lavez vous les mains!"

-"Oui maman" répondirent en cœur les jumeaux

Je me rendis à la cuisine, ma femme est une excellente cuisinière et une épouse formidable. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et pour elle j'ai tout quitté, la musique, le groupe, tout.

Peut âtre ais je eu tort, voilà trois ans que j'ai quitté le groupe. Tom et les garçons ne m'en ont pas voulu, ils savaient que c'était nécessaire et qu'un jour peut être je reviendrais.

De ça Tom en était sûr, il était certain que je reviendrais que la musique allait me manquer mais il ne savait pas quand cela allait se produire.

-"Ca y est maman!" mes deux anges revenaient les mains propres et s'installèrent à table.

-"Bon appétit mes chéris" lança t'elle

-"Bon appétit Elisïa" dis je doucement


	8. Epilogue 2

Titre: Une vie de l'intérieur

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent à eux mêmes

Genre: romance/ drama

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand les jumeaux atteignent leur majorité et que Bill décide de prendre en main leur carrière… Surviennent alors les pires problèmes….

Une fic courte qui devait être un OS à la base

* * *

**Epilogue 2:**

Une semaine plus tard, Elisïa regardait la télé

-"Chéri! Viens voir!"

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" lui demanda Bill

-"Regarde, c'est ton frère! Et Georg et Gustav!"

Effectivement les trois garçons passaient dans une émission, ils faisaient des petits concerts à droite à gauche dans de petites salles comme à leur début, ils expliquaient ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le départ du chanteur.

Puis on vit un extrait d'une de leurs représentations. Bill en eut le souffle coupé et ses larmes jaillirent toutes seules de ses beaux yeux, tout cela lui rappelait tellement de bons moments, les tournées, les fans qui hurlent, les photos à la une des magazines… Tout cela remontait en lui et lui procurait un plaisir indéfinissable.

-"Appelle le mon ange, il n'attend que ça et toi aussi"

Bill regarda son épouse, surpris, il avait tout quitté pour elle, toutes ces choses qui revenaient en lui tels de doux souvenirs comme lorsque l'on se rappelle d'un rêve que l'on a fait pendant la nuit.

Il réfléchit un moment puis saisit son portable et composa le numéro de son frère

-"Allo?" la voix de Tom était si douce

-"Tom?"

-"Bonjour Bill"

-"Tom, je reviens"

-"Je le sais Bill" répondit son frère en laissant une larme s'échapper. Tom était heureux, il allait enfin avoir son frère avec lui toujours. Certes il l'avait revu plusieurs fois depuis la séparation de Tokio Hotel, à des fêtes de famille ou autre mais là il serait avec lui pour toujours comme avant.

La vie n'est pas si moche finalement…


End file.
